


Fallen Angel

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angels, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fallen Angels, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fall from grace brings untold suffering, but does it crush hope completely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Religious imagery  
> Spoilers: For _Captain America 1: The First Avenger (2011)_  
>  Summary: A fall from grace brings untold suffering, but does it crush hope completely?  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 26, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 28, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 68  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

  
_He fell from grace,_   
_Straight down to Hell,_   
_Blood on the snow,_   
_Bones shattered_   
_And soul destroyed._   
_Suffering_   
_Endless torment,_   
_Slave of the Serpent._   
_Fire,_   
_Then ice,_   
_But he clings_   
_To shreds of memories_   
_Of Paradise_   
_In blond hair_   
_And blue eyes,_   
_And he knows_   
_That someday_   
_He will return_   
_To the golden gates_   
_Of Heaven,_   
_And beg for_   
_Forgiveness,_   
_And his Angel_   
_Will welcome him_   
_Back home._   



End file.
